Starlight/Chapter 22
Chapter description Leafpool's PoV :Leafpool is sheltering under some thorns at the camp entrance. Cloudtail had posted guards around the hollow when Firestar's patrol left; the brown tabby had volunteered to give a warning if she heard invaders. She promises to use every fighting skill she knows to protect her new home. So far nothing has happened, but it still feels very tense, and Leafpool wants to know what's going on in the WindClan camp. She wonders if Hawkfrost and Mudclaw are really trying to overthrow Onewhisker. :Leafpool thinks about the Moonpool, remembering how amazing she felt, and wonders how she can wait until next half-moon to visit it again. Her fur tingles with anticipation for the future of serving her Clan. :The she-cat snaps out of her thoughts when she hears rapidly approaching cats crashing through the undergrowth. For a moment she thinks it's the ThunderClan patrol, but quickly scents ShadowClan invaders instead. Before Leafpool can yowl a warning, two cats lunge toward her. They shove her backwards, and she hits the edge of the cliff. She attempts to warn the ShadowClan warriors, but it is too late. They hurtle over the edge, falling to their deaths. Leafpool doesn't fall, but is unable to pull herself back up over the cliff. She hears a noise and fears it is another ShadowClan cat coming to finish her off. :She finds Crowfeather staring down at her with a look of horror in his eyes. She hisses for the WindClan warrior to help her, but he doesn't move. Leafpool finds herself beginning to slip, and begs for him to help her. The tom hoarsely whispers that Feathertail falling was his fault, and, apologizing, says he shouldn't have let her fall. Leafpool realizes that he's remembering his love's death and asks for help again after telling him it wasn't his fault. She tries to get a better grip on the cliff with her claws, but the rock has nowhere to grip. The medicine cat loses her grip; at the last moment, Crowfeather grabs her scruff and heaves her backwards. :They collapse, panting, and Leafpool realizes she had only been a whisker away from death. The two cats' eyes meet, and the she-cat finds herself unable to look away. She thanks him, to which Crowfeather whispers that he saved her. In an attempt to lighten the tense atmosphere, Leafpool comments that she must be the last cat he wants to save. The smoky gray tom asks if she really thinks that, and if she knows how he feels about her. He adds that he hates himself for liking another cat so soon after Feathertail's death. Crowfeather then whispers that she walks in his dreams. Leafpool responds by saying that he can't love her; she's a medicine cat. She thinks to herself that she can't love him either. She knew she did love him, though, and she had wanted for Crowfeather to tell her that he loved her too. :Two voices start calling the medicine cat's name. Shortly after, Cloudtail and Brightheart appear; Leafpool scrambles to her paws and calls that she's here. The fluffy white tom asks if she's okay and if Crowfeather is on their side. The gray tom begins to bristle. Leafpool hastily mews that she's okay, explaining that he saved her from falling over the edge when ShadowClan warriors attacked her. Crowfeather asks what happened to the aforementioned ShadowClan warriors. Brightheart tells him they broke their necks and died. The brown tabby shivers, knowing that could have easily been her instead. :The dark gray tom gives her another searching look, and turns to dip his head to Cloudtail. He says that he'll leave, adding that when he left the WindClan camp the fight was breaking up, and Onewhisker was still leader. The white tom begins to say something, but Crowfeather has already left. Brightheart nudges him back to camp, mentioning that she hopes they don't have anymore visitors. Leafpool stares at the spot where her love had been standing before following. She feels light despite the fact that she had almost died. Characters Major *Crowfeather }} Minor *Two unnamed ShadowClan warriors *Brightheart }} Mentioned *Hawkfrost *Mudclaw *Onewhisker *Feathertail }} Important events Deaths *Two unnamed ShadowClan warriors fall into the ThunderClan camp, breaking their necks. Notes and references Category:The New Prophecy arc Category:Chapter subpages Category:Starlight